


Faux Affliction

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, Other, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Party Poison wants Fun Ghoul to run an errand for him.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Faux Affliction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person." + FunPoison

“Ghoulie,” sang Party Poison as they entered the garage.

“Wha’?” Ghoul tossed a wrench at the radio, managing to hit the power button and cut off the broadcast, a live Bad Words! concert that was happening in zone four.

“Can you run t’ th’ market an’ pick up some more blue paint _please?”_

Scratching his chin with a grease-covered hand, Ghoul pretended to think for a minute.

“No,” he fondly replied.

“Bu’ we’re out an’ I gotta finish the mural in th’ kids room but Jet ‘n Kobes are out and I can’t leave Cherri t’ watch them.”

“Still no.”

Ghoul turned back to the Trans Am’s engine, ignoring the pout that his partner adopted.

“But _Ghoulie_ ,” Poison whined, drawing out the nickname.

“How d’you think I can go t’ th’ market when I’m lit’rally _holdin’_ the timin’ chain f'r the Am?”

“I didn’ know _that's_ wha’ that was,” replied Poison, nodding at the component in Ghoul’s hand. “Anyway, can’t ya just put it in an’ go? I really need th’ paint.” Poison stepped into Ghoul’s space, leaning over him and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. “I’ll make it up t’ you,” he whispered against Ghoul's ear.

Ghoul shivered but held firm in his reply. “I can’ jus’ ‘put it in an’ go’. It’ll take a few hours at leas’ ‘fore this thing’ll run again.”

The seductive look Poison had been attempting evaporated, their bottom lip stuck out and they fixed Ghoul with a puppy-dog-eyes look that he barely avoided laughing at. Ghoul leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of Poison’s mouth.

“Maybe when this thing’s back t’gether.” Poison tried to chase another kiss, but again Ghoul turned back to the engine, “Y’should probably go make sure th’ rugrat’s not gettin’ int’ trouble.”

“Fine.” Replied Poison sulkily, but Ghoul knew he wasn’t actually mad.

“Love you,” Ghoul sing-songed as Poison retreated from the garage.

Poison flipped him off at the door, then laughed. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Party: Ghoul can you-  
> Ghoul: No ❤️  
> Thanks to the anonymous person who requested this!  
> And thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or [talk to me on tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
